Finding Faith
by Dean'sGirl555
Summary: Living with the Winchesters has been great, however it offers complications as romance and friendship comes clashing together. Please enjoy this ReaderXDean story as you run with the Winchesters and try to find your way in a world filled with Monsters beyond your imagination. Rated T just in case. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone!_

 _This is not my first story, but this is my first attempt at a Reader Insert Fic. I hope that you enjoy it, for the time being you will be known as Kayden. I know that some of the Y/N stories have to get taken off of the sight, so that's why I will be doing Kayden. However, you can use your name instead if so desire. Whatever floats your boat!_

 ** _If you have any promts you want to throw my way for this story, please be my guest! I'd love to have your input as this is a story which you are involved!_**

 _DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Supernatural Characters, I am merely borrowing them for the time being._

 _ **SUMMARY:** Living with the Winchesters has been great, however it offers complications as romance and friendship comes clashing together. Please enjoy this ReaderXDean story as you run with the Winchesters and try to find your way in a world filled with Monsters beyond your imagination._

 _Rated T just in case._

 **Chapter One**

"Dean fucking Winchester!" You growled through your teeth completely seething his direction. You were currently with the boys in the bunker... in fact you had been cooped up in the bunker for a whole week which tended to cause tensions between you and the Winchester Brothers.

You had been picked up by the two gorgeous men about a year ago as they helped to solve a case in which you were the center of attention. You had lost your family to a clan of vampires. You would have been one of their meals as well if it hadn't been for them saving you. Afterwards, they had taken pity on you having no one else to take you in. A day had turned into a week... which had turned into a month and then a year. You were with the Winchesters permanently and had accompanied them on almost all of their cases.

Dean had his arms crossed, and was leaning against the wooden table in which Sam was sitting and staring at his papers scattered in disaray to avoid getting into the fight that you two had been having for the last hour. Dean rubbed his eyes, clearly sick of you not getting his side. It wasn't that you didn't get it... more that you hated it.

Taking a big breath of air, Dean stalked toward you trying to make himself seem bigger and more alpha than you, "Kayden, sweetheart, you can't come on this case with us."

You rolled your eyes. This wasn't the first time that Dean had tried to remind you of your fragility. Sure, you had been unaware of the fact that monsters existed a year ago... but now? You could chop, whack, and shoot almost as good as the brother's themselves. "Stop treating me like a child."

"I'm not! You're just not ready for this one! Okay?" Dean barked at you, bawling his hands into fists at him sides, "Sam! Back me up here!"

Sam finally looked up from his concentration and coughed nervously, "I'm sorry Kayden, but I'm going to have to go with Dean on this one . This case is kind of a big one. Gods are not something that you can just mess around"-

You were sick of it. You spun on your heels and ran to your small room before cramming your knives and the few clothes that you had to your name in the small black duffle bag that you kept at the foot of your bed. You grinded your teeth together, there was no way that they were keeping you out of this one. You tried to ignore the footsteps that were coming your way down the hallway from the kitchen, "I swear to god, Dean if you try to keep me"-

"Okay."

You blinked, completely surprised at the calmness of the elder Winchester. You turned your head slowly to take a look at Dean who was standing in the doorway, shadows falling across his high cheek bones and green eyes. You breath hitched slightly in your throat as you stared blankly at his v-shaped body covered by the black t shirt that fit him perfectly. You licked your lips, and snapped yourself out of the trance that Dean put over you on moments like these, "Okay?"

He nodded slowly, "It's going against every bone in my body, but you can come. You're going to follow me wether or not I lock you in your room."

You smirked, "Yes, I would."

"So that's it then? We're good?"

Nodding once, you stood up swinging your bag over your shoulder, "We're good."

Dean smiled, the tension in his muscles relaxing. There was an awkward tension that passed between the two of you. Dean stared into your eyes, studying the structure of your face... he blinked suddenly, and walked out the door, "You better be out the door in 15!"

You frowned, perplexed by Dean's actions toward you. Sighing, you moved forward. You knew that Dean would never see you as more than extra weight that they carried around with them. You were seen as a little sister at the most. You tried to ignore the pangs in your heart, at the thought. You had been in love with Dean Winchester from the first moment that you laid eyes on him. He had came in blazing like a knight in shinning armor, except instead of armor it was plaid and an Impala taking the place of a white stallion. His version was better.

Dean had come out of nowhere, in the midst of your loss of hope as your prepared for the invietable certainty of your death. Before that moment you had become aware of monsters and thought that was all the world was made of as you had watched your family perish by the hands of vampires... however a ray of light had come and shattered that theory to a million peices. You were in love with Dean from the moment that your eyes had made contact with one another. He was covered in blood, and sweat but you had never seen anything more beautiful.

 **Alrighty! That's it for our first chapter! I know it's a little short, but I thought I would give us a start before moving on. I wanted your opinion on the upcoming chapters... would you rather see Kayden go off on her own for the case storming off in anger at the tightness in which the brothers watch her? OOOR would you want her to stay with the Winchesters and continue to solve the case that way?**

 **Other suggestions? Let me know!**

 **Please RR!**

 **~Dean'sGirl555**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The drive to Louisiana a long one, however, the three of you tried to make the most of it. You sat in the back of Baby, as usual. You didn't mind, it gave you the opportunity to stretch out and get some sleep-the humming of the rich engine always made it easy for you to drift off along the stretches of windy roads.

Yawning, you looked up and noticed Dean staring at you in the rear view mirror. You raise your eyebrow, "What is it?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing... just thinking about the hunt."

"Ah..." That makes sense, you think to yourself. He was probably questioning his desicion to let you come on the case.

You turn your gaze toward Sam who is completely sacked out in the passenger seat, his face pressed tightly up against the window. You smirk and shake your head.

Four hours later...

"D?" you ask from your adjoining room with the boys. You're busy rearranging your hair in the bathroom. Having it down wasn't really up to code with the FBI standards, then again Sam's hair stopped being standard several years ago.

Pressing your lips into a firm line, you brush your hands down the front of your black blazer and study the way your legs look in the black slacks.

Dean comes around the corner, a hamburger clenched in his hands from the stop you had made earlier, "What's up?"

"Am I going to get briefed on the case or what?"

He motions for you to follow him back to the boys' crash site. Sam smiles at your appearance and stands up from the bed straightening his red tie.

You tap your fingers on your thigh, patiently waiting for Dean to finish swallowing his enormously large bite.

"We're pretty sure it's some kind of freaky god," he finally states, crumpling up the wrapper and throwing it on the bed, "It doesn't match the memo for any other sick bastard."

"Sounds good, how do we kill it?"

"That's the thing," Dean chuckles grabbing Baby's keys, "Every god is different. We have to figure out which son of a bitch it is before we get that far."

"What do you mean?" you ask curiously, studying the way the suit looks on Dean.

"Tons of different gods, tons of different weaknesses...in a nutshell sweetheart," he winks at you.

Sam licks his lips, "The vics seem to have ritual like cuts on their bodies, according to the police report. I'll need to see them in person to gather more information."

"What are we waiting for then?" you flash your winning smile and head for the door.

"Hold your horses there," Dean grabs your arm.

"Dean..."

"I gotta lay down some rules."

"I'm not twelve."

"No," he pauses looking deeply into your eyes, "You're not." He sighs, rubbing his eyes, "Just be careful okay, kid?"

 _Kid._

"Yeah, okay Dean." you turn on your heels and move wuickly through the halls to the parking lot where Baby is waiting patiely with the sun is shimmering against her black sheen. You smile as you run your hand over her metal frame before sliding into the back seat.

"Hi, I'm Agent Wallace," Sam states to the woman sitting behind a tall wooden counter at the Morgue, "This here is my Partner Agent Carver and our new Trainee Agent Daring."

You hold out your hand and shake hers, "We're here about the last four murders that your city has unfortunately had," you state symathetically.

Dean nods his head, "Would you mind if we stepped into te back and had a look at the victims?"

The woman nods her head, and smiles flirtaciously at Dean-causing a paing of jealousy to sprout in your chest, "Ofcourse, be my guest. I'm Lacey." She flips her dark brunette hair over her shoulder and makes sure to walk so that her hips are swiniging and gaining the attention of Mr. Dean Winchester, "If I may ask... what does the FBI want with these cases?"

Sam coughs, "It's a littel strange don't you think? The ritulistic cuttings and the four muders in the last month, one a week."

Lacey nods her head opening the glass door to the area where the bodies are being held, "I agree." She motions to a box full of blue gloves for you all to put on. You slip your hand into the blue latex, snapping it at the wrist. Dean raises his eyebrow at you, smirking before moving over to where one of the bodies is laying.

You peer down at the pale yellow skin, with the deep cuts along the inner forearms and thighs, "Was the blood drained from the bodies?" you ask staring at the gaping whole in the middle of the chest where the heart was carved out.

"Yes, these poor people were ravaged... who knows how much pain they had to endure. We found their bodies laying in the homes of their significant others, or those they were close to. There was no sign in the home of struggle. We think that the murderer dumped thier bodies after performing the horrendeous act."

Sam looks up, intruiged, "So the vics were all married?"

Dean flips through a file folder that Lacey handed them, "Not all of them, however they were all women."

Lacey raises her eyebrow, "Didn't you get the report."

"We left them back in the office by accident."

You frown staring at the wounds... something about them seems eerie and to call to you in way. You shake your head, not sure why. It's just another victim, anouther hunt, another case. Looking up, you notice Dean winking at Lacey, "If you need anything give me a call."

She bites her lips suggesetively, "I might just do that Agent Carver."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I'm sorry for you loss, Mr. Lander," Sam frowns sitting down on the couch across from a younger man, with tight black curls and purple rings under his eyes, "I know this is hard to disscuss, but it's essential so that we can find your wife's murderer."

Lander sighs, rolling his fingers over his ruffled button up shirt. It looks like it's the only thing that he's slept in in the last four days-evidence provided by the coffee stains, and cigarette burns, along with the yellow marks under his arms. His fingers shake as he reaches over to the small table top infront of you and grabs a cigaratte, before lighting it and quickly inhaling the smoke, imediately having his muscles relax, "Ofcourse Agents, anything for my Anna." His dark gaze drifts sullenly to a photograph with a woman in her late twenties with startling blonde hair, "Anna was wonderful. I don't know anyone would have thought about hurting her."

Dean nods, "Is there anything that you remeber about the days leading to her death?"

"She was normal, nothing out of the ordinary to suggest that she would be..." he bites his lip and tilts his head to blink the rising tears out of his eyes, "I would have noticed."

You lick your lips, "What happened, when you found her?"

"I was coming home from work, just like another day at the office. All of the lights in the house were on, Anna was usually cooking dinner about that time," he takes a deep breathe in, "but instead of getting a kiss from her like usual, I got a kick in the chest as I found her sprawled on the floor, blood covering her body, her heart..." he chokes, "I'm sorry."

Sam leans forward, "Take all the time you need."

Lander shakes his head, "I'm alright... her heart was missing, I remember her eyes staring at me, and her mouth formed into a scream. Who could have done something like this?"

You stand brushing your hands on your pants, "Excuse me, may I use your restroom?"

Lander doens't look at you, but motions behind him, "Second door on the left."

You nod your thanks before stepping out of the living room, you move quickly past the bathroom and into the bedroom of Lander. You look behind you, before quietyly sliding the door forward and stepping inside, careful not to put anything out of place. You lift your eyes and take in the mess of dirty clothes piled on the floor, wrappers and beer bottles scattered on the bed. _Poor Lander,_ you think, before invesigating. You rifle through the closet, and clothes, trying to find evidence of anything that would provide you with information on where Lander's wife might have gone, or been before the incident. Frowning, you move to the dresser, carefully pushing aside the jeans. Your eyebrow perks up as you find Lander's wife's drawer, completely untouched. Lander must still be to disraught to even move his wife's items. You sift through them before your fingers touch something.

You lean over the drawer and pull out a small manilla envelope, with nothing written on the outside. Curiosity gets the best of you, as you open up the contests to find dried rose petals and hand written letters addressed to Anna from a man with the name of Jeremy Dobbs, often intitaling his work with a flourishing, "Jay." Licking your lips you shove the information back into th envelope before hiding it in your blazer and stepping out of the room.

You cough as you enter the room, Dean and Sam quickly standing up, "Thank you for your time, if you think of anything else please don't hesitiate to give us a call." Dean hands Lander a small white buisness card with one of their phone numbers and their fake FBI information stamped into the paper. Lander grabbed te card, sliding it into his pocket before walking the three of you out.

* * *

Back at the Hotel, Dean eyes you, "So what did you find?"

You grin pulling out your concealed envelope, "Mrs. Landers wasn't as perfect as he thought."

"They never are," Dean mutters while pulling out the letters and photographs and laying them on the bed. He whistles, "Look like someone was having an affair."

Sam perks up over his computer, before walking over and picking up one of the letters, before readingn from it outloud, "My dearest Anna, I wish we could be together but forbid love is perhaps one of the best kinds. Not a day goes by when I don't think of you and your rose red lips, and..." his eyebrows knit together.

Dean looks up at him, "What is it?"

Sam smirks, "Velvet breasts."

Intruiged, Dean snatched the letter from Sam and laughs, "What a ton of garbage! What woman would fall for that?"

You chuckle, "It depends, on who the man was that was saying it."

He turns to you, handing you the letter, "You'd fall for this shit?"

Shruggin your shoulder, you brush your hands over the scrawled writing, "Like I said, depends on who it was coming from." your mind drifts to the words written on the paper. In a way they were beautiful, a man thinking so much of a woman to write romantic words as to gain her affection-it was either love or a means to manipulate, "Woman love being treated romantically," you comment, scanning over the pictures of Anna Lander with the mysterious Jeremy Dobbs, some of them more sexual iln nature, others innocent...part of your mind wishing that you would be treated romantically by a certain man in the room.

"Women loved being kissed and given hard raunchy sex by a man who's willing to give it to them," Dean grunts.

You roll your eyes, "You're so immature."

"Oh yeah?" Dean turns, "Then how come the only men I've seen you hookup with are the one's I've described?"

You raise your eyebrow, "It's none of your buisness what I do with my sex life, Dean."

"No it's not, but you've made my point-you'll hook up with what is hanging in front of you," he spits harshly.

Hurt, you take a deep breathe in before pulling your shoudlers back and trying to hold back the pain of clear rejection, "Well maybe it's because all the good ones are taken! Have you ever thought about that? Or maybe women do it to try and get some affection from something in a moment that they won't be getting elsewhere, maybe they are lonely and think that hard raunchy sex will lead to something, to only get dumped the next morning! Just maybe, _Winchester,_ they are trying to clear their head and get away from something that they love but will never have a chance with!" You flinch, realizing that you've said too much, "But maybe you're right, maybe all we want is sex." You spin away from him before he can see the hurt in your eyes as you find your way into your adjoining room and slam the door behind you, locking it quickly. _I'm such an idiot... who would have thought that Dean would want anything other than handy barmaids and waitresses, to think he'd ever see something in me._

 _"_ Kayden! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" you hear Dean's muffled comments through the other side of the wall. You sit on your bed and try to ignore him, watching the doorknob twist in frustration, "Kayd?"

You groan, rising from your bed, "Go away, Dean."

A moment of silence tenses before he continues, "Can we just forget it and move on with the case? I know that you don't just hook up with the first man in front of you, I was joking and got a little carried away."

You say nothing, just stare at his shadow under the door.

"Kayd?" He swears before you hear him grabbing his keys and aggressively shoving on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" You hear Sam ask, "We've got a case to crack, and you're being an ass. The least you can do is stay here and help."

"Shut up, Sammy," he snaps, "The best thing for me is to get away from here for a bit, I'm going to go talk to our Jeremy Dobbs."

You hear the door slam, Baby's engine starting, and the sound of rubber on cement as he drives angrily away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

You bite your lip, before pushing the door open. Sam is sitting on the edge of the bed, his backed turned from you as his eyes scan the documents in front of him. You always had admired the way he could get lost into his research without a second thought.

"Sorry my brother is such a jackass sometimes," you hear him mutter under his breathe as he holds out a picture for you to examine.

You walk forward, "You have nothing to apologize for, I shouldn't have blabbered my mouth," you take the photograph in your hands and stare at the woman.

Sam turns around and looks at you with his big doey brown puppy dog eyes, "I'm related to the moron, so yeah I do have something to apologize for."

You stare at the picture intently, looking at Anna Lander and her gorgeous blonde curls and popping blue eyes, "She sure was a looker." You hand the photograph back to Sam before picking up another letter from Mr. Jeremy Dobbs.

 _My dearest Anna,_

 _The nights drift on in an unceasing madness, each hour apart from you seems to tear me open. I can't wait any longer._

 _Meet me tonight, 6 PM at the Pier. We'll do what we always talked about, running away together._

 _Always and forever yours,_

 _J_

You scrunch your eyebrows together and flip the paper over-there is nothing written on the back.

Sam notices your confusion, "What is it?"

"What day did Anna show up dead in Lander's apartment?"

"July 18th, why?"

You shove the letter in his hands to inspect, "That letter is dated July 17th, just before she died." You walk over to your teal duffle back, before riffling around in it and pulling out a knife and gun-which you slip into your waist band and black leather boot.

Sam raises his eyebrows and follows your lead out the door, "Whatever took Anna is definitely related to that pier."

You nod ferociously, "We better get over there."

Sam takes out his cell phone, following you out of the door, "Hey Dean... yeah, no this isn't about Kayd," you see him roll his eyes as you expertly flip under a blue sleek vehicle in the parking lot, and start it up unlocking the door for Sam, "We got a lead. What? Alright, meet us at the South Manchester Pier in an hour." He flips his phone shut and growls before slipping into the passenger seat.

You put the vehicle in reverse and quickly roll out of the parking lot onto the highway, "What did mean?"

Sam looks over at you from his screen, "About?"

You lick your lips, "Never mind."

You quickly reach your hand out to turn up the stero, but Sam stops you raising his eyebrow, "He just knows I'm pissed at him."

"What?" you look over, flashing your blinker before swerving into the faster lane to pass a silver minivan.

"He shouldn't talk to you like that."

Your mouth slightly opens in surprise "Wh-"

"Because you deserve to be treated better than some freaking chick we just 'hang' out with, or that we hook up with," he mumbles under his breathe.

You blink, trying to take in Sam's meaning.

"I know you like my brother, Kayd."

You choke slamming on the breaks, "That obvious hu?" Pulling over the shoulder of the road, you turn in your seat and look slowly up at Sam, sheepishly.

You see hurt in his eyes, coming from somewhere, "Kayden..." he reaches out with his hand suddenly and pulls you in for a long deep kiss. Your eyes widen at the thought of you kissing Sam Winchester of all people. His calloused hand reaches behind your neck and pulls you in closer, kissing you deeper. He pulls away suddenly, "I'm sorry Kayd... I just want you to know... you have other options." His face turns red as he slides down into his seat and stares at the road.

Your mouth feels dry, and you slowly pull back onto the highway, not sure what to say or how to feel towards Sam Winchester. Thoughts were racing through your head faster than you could keep up with. The man you loved, didn't love you and his brother had just kissed you. Could you love Sammy? You heart was pounding in your chest as you noticed Sam staring at you through your peripherial vision.

You drive the next hour in silence.

* * *

"Say something Kayd..." he finally states softly as you pull into the pier feeling the crunch of gravel as the car comes to a park.

Your eyes glance around, making sure that Dean is no where around, _Dean has no busy in my love life,_ you snap to yourself, turning your attention on Sam, "I'm not sure Sam."

He nods, getting up and opening the car door. With one swift motion he's out of it and leaning against the dock.

You stumble out, words not finding their way properly through your brain, "Sam"- you touch his shoulder before he turns you around and gathers you up in his arms making you gasp. His lips slam on yours, his hands finding their way down the small of your back to your ass, where he pulls you up and kissing you harder, biting your lips and making them bruise. This wasn't the timid, soft Sam you were used to, this was the hunter Sam coming out and claiming what he wanted.

You began to wrap your arms around his neck, needing to kiss... not sure if you needed to kiss Sam, or just someone.

"Well, now I know why you needed an hour."

Your eyes snap open as you push Sam away and look up to see Dean fuming against the Impala.

"Dean, this isn't what-" Sam starts.

Dean launches forward with a big fake smile plastered on his face, "Isn't what hu? What it looks like?" He shoves Sam in the chest, "We're working a case here, and your busy making out with Kayden?" He snarls, "Why would you even..."

You cross your arms, "I don't see what you're so pissed about"-

"No," Dean spits your way, "You wouldn't see what I'm pissed about."

* * *

 **Not so sure how I feel about this Chapter... I might come back and edit it. I've been having writers block for a bit and just needed to write something so that I could get to the part where I actually know what is going on. Thanks for your patience!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anger floods your mind as you roll your eyes and clench your fists, staring at the impervious Dean Winchester. What was with him?

Sam growls, "Dean, don't take this out on Kayden."

He narrows his eyes, and stands taller, "You're right." his fist suddenly shoots out clocking Sam right in the nose. You hear a crunch as bone breaks, and blood spills down the front of Sam's face. He snaps back and ducks for the next punch, before upercutting into Dean's stomach.

"Stop it!" you snap, trying to pull Sam off of Dean... but to no avail. They are deep in a fight.

Aggressively you run your fingers through your hair and turn around marching toward the pier. You had no idea what had gotten into Dean, you understood you were on a case but that had never stopped him from hooking up before. You stopped midstep and leaned against the rough wooden railing, when it hit you... he was just--

SNAP.

The boards underneath your feet gave out as you plunged hard and deep into the murky water below. You thrashed around, clearly panicking. You couldn't swim. You had never mentioned it before, because it had never seemed important until now. Your legs and arms flailed around. looking for anything to hold onto in the dark chilling water, but the action merely tangled underwater plants around your legs and arms-dragging you further and further under.

It felt like ice, prickling your skin in every wrong way. Water this time of year wasn't supposed to be this cold. Notheless here you were, sinking in a frozen lake.

Bubbles whizzed from out of your mouth ina thin line as you smacked your head on one of the posts that held up the pier. Red flashed in your eyes as you took an involuntary gulp of water deep into your lugs, filled you nose, and burned your asophagus with the pressure in which it entered.

 _I'm going to die,_ you though suddenly as the claws of death clenched around your throat, shutting off what little oxygen you had from your brain-turning your lips a deep blue.

You heard a large splash as the water shifted and your eyes closed. Darkness shrouded your mind with thoughts of peace and sleep, as hands suddenly grabbed you and tried to pull you up, but the plants held tight preventing your escape. Slowly, the vines released as your savior cut the green off of you, and kicked off of the bottom bringing you with him to the surface.

How long could a body last in water? 4 or 5 minutes? You were sure it was verging close to that as you slipped into unconciousness.

The next thing you were aware of was sand underneathe you as rough hands pressed into your chest in a familiar rhythm.

"Come on, sweetheart!" you heard Dean growl as he pressed harder.

Your body was still, unable to move. You felt your mouth open as your head was tilted back to open up your airway.

"Tilt her on her side!" Sam almost screamed. His hands grsbbed your waist as he rolled you over. Water streamed out of your mouth, allowing some oxygen in... finally.

You were rolled back as the CPR proceedure continued. Lips pressed firmly to yours, warm and welcoming as air was forced down your throat from Dean's body into yours. Suddenly, you began coughing-brealing part of the spell. You lugs lapped up the free delicious air after the water was finished being expelled.

"Kayden! Can you here me?" Sam urged, pressing his hand to the side of your face.

You wanted to nod yes, but your head merely flopped to the side as your eyes opened and stared blankly out. The light was harsh and hurt like a bitch.

"Breathe, baby, breathe!"

You complied and took a deep breathe in, waking up your senses as you were able to blink and move your tingling toes and fingers. The word help had been frozen on your lips and came out in a raspy croak.

Dean and Sam relaxed besides you suddenly. Dean smirked, "Why couldn't you have yelled that three minutes ago?"

"Fuck you," you chuckled.

Sam's warm arms surrounded you as you were marched back to Baby, "God, Kayd, you're so cold."

Dean watched, his hair a wet mess, as Sam stripped off your wet shirt and discarded it on the floor of the car before taking off his own and pressing your body to his, covering you with his flannel.

 _Warm,_ your body urged as you melted closer into Sam, trying to ignore the green eyes that were peering at you full of worry, hurt, and heartache.

You closed your eyes, trying to shut everything out as you focused on the purr of the engine... trying to fall asleep.

..."I know I'm a jackass most of the time, but hopefully you'll forgive me for that."

Suddenly you were aware of Deans voice whispering to you through your muddy thoughts.

"I want you to be happy, Kayd. I just couldn't stand watching you with my brother. I've always loved you... more than you know, but I'm a broken body woth darkness swimming in here."

Faintly, you could feel the brush of his lips across your forehead, "If you want to be with Sam, I get it," he sighed, "But don't think that I don't love you... and please wake up soon, baby?"

Your mind was more awake now, as you cracked your eyes and watched Dean exit the room. A smile lit your lips as you fell back asleep, letting your body get its fill.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The sun slowly moved through the curtains, gracefully landing on your face in a familiar warmth. You opened your eyes slowly and stretched your arms above your head as you heard a creak as the adjoining room slowly opened, to reveal Dean. His green eyes stared at you in worry, "Are you feeling okay?"

You nodded, and twisted your fingers into the fabric of the blanket, slowly pulling it off. Throwing your legs over the side of the bed you stood up, "Better than okay, actually." You thought about the night, and Dean's words to you.

He stepped in, closing the door behind him, "Thats good."

Licking your lips, you moved closer and ran your hands nervously over the baggy black shirt of Sam's you were wearing, "Dean, I uh... about last night."

His eyebrows raised, "What about--?"

You reached forward and yanked the collar of his shirt, and pulled his lips down on yours. You were kissing Dean Winchester. His lips were hard and soft at the same time, bruising yours with force. His hands began to explore under your shirt when he stepped back and tilted his head, smirking, "If you needed a kiss sweetheart you could have just asked."

Confused you opened your mouth to speak, when he interrupted you chuckling, "Last night I was out a bar, but that was definitely a nice morning greeting."

"But... you said"-

"Said what?" he asked inquisitevely crossing his arms in amusement.

"Um..." you turned your head away trying to hide the tears welling up in your eyes. You could have sworn last night was real. The taste of his kiss on your lips was bittersweet. Everything had been a dream, "Just forget it okay?" you finally stated blinking back the tears.

He said nothing before moving back toward the door, "Glad you're alright, you gave me... Sam and I a scare. You should go check up with him." He quickly fled back to his domain.

You stood, trying to block away the pain of rejection. Taking a deep breath you shoved it to the back if your mind and took to the bathroom. You washed your face and brushed your hair, curling it in anger. Grabbing your makeup that you hardly wore around the boys, you smacked on eyeshadow, cover up, mascara, and a pale pink lip stick. You walked over to your dufflebag and gropped around inside before pulling out some leather pants with fat zippers running up the legs. You pulled off Sam's shirt and traded your plain back bra for a lacey red one. Grabbing your favortie blue plaid shirt, you cropped it to where it was showing your flat stomach, and the tops of your breasts.

Satisfied, you pulled your shoulders back and opened the door wide. You strode out in confidence in the heat of one of Sam and Dean's scuffles. They both stopped mid scentence when they saw you. Sam's eyes widen, his lips parting, "Hey."

Dean looked away, moving over to the fridge and peering inside even though all that was in there was a pack of beer.

You ignored him, and sat next to Sam looking at the screen of his laptop, "What's new?"

He stuttered, "Um..."

Dean rolled his eyes and glared at the two of you, "The Pier had nothing to do with the disapearances. All the vics went to the same bar before going missing."

You immediately piped up, "Then what are we waiting for?" You brushed your hand over Sam's in Dean's line of vision.

Sam looked at you, "You have you stay here. "

Dean nodded turning his back to you, "You fit the profile of the women."

You licked your lips, "More reason for me to come. The god isnt going to show if their isnt anything enticing them," you continue talking shutting up Sam, "Ill crawl out the window and follow you."


End file.
